Good Girls Go Bad
by kogiekunlover
Summary: What happens when the person you hate the most turns out to be the only one who understands you? and if that person is trying to turn the 'Holy' attitude you have into a 'bad' one!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR TWILIGHT

'I make them good girls go,good girl go baad (bad),good girls go baaad'

Sterling got up setting her alarm clock off "Man it's 5:00 all ready" Sterling Cullens began her day like any other,she got in her school uniform,read the Bible for a few minutes,and made breakfast for her parents

Sterling was finishing up breakfast when her twin brother,Edward,came smelling like cigarettes "Hey waste of space,have you seen a blade around here"?

Sterling sniffed the air and smelled drugs "Ed are you high already"? Sterling turned around to look at him

"Could you fuck off,if Im not high then I'll kill someone,then I'll exposs myself to the sunlight in front of mortals, and then the volturi will come and kill me,do you want me to get killed"!

"Of course not Ed,if you die then I don't know what I'll do"! Sterling said worried

Ed shook his head in shame "See this is why no one guy in school will ever have sex with you,your too nice" Ed said looking around the huge kitchen for a blade

Sterling looked confused "What do you mean Ed Im the most prettiest and popular girl in school"

"Yeah well your to nice" Ed said a little to harsh "Your making our parents breakfast when we have ten maids to do that,plus your 'saving yourself' your too 'holly'" Ed found his blade

"And that's a bad thing"?

Ed shook his head "Sis you need help" Ed walked off as Mark,the butler,came in the kitchen disappointed with the mess Ed left while searching for the blade

Sterling tried forgetting about what Ed said "Sorry about the mess Mark I'll clean it up later" Sterling said grabbing the two plates and going up the stairs

" cleaning up messes is my job"

"Sorry" Sterling walked up the three sets of stairs,down the hallway,and up the small stairs to her parents knocked on her parent's door three times untill she heard a small velvet voice say 'Come in'.Sterling opened the door and saw her parents sitting up in their bed "Good morning mother" Sterling walked up to kiss her and gave her her breastfast "Good morning daddy" Sterling Walked up to him and kissed him on the cheeck

"Good morning" Her parents both said

"Sweetie why do you keep making up breastfast when we pay people to do that for us"? her mother asked

"Because ma,you and daddy spoil Ed and I too much,and Ed really isn't the best son in the world"

"Well at least he tries" Sterling's father said making his wife look at him "Kind of,well Sterling your mother and I are going to L.A. for a Doctor Convention so make sure Edward doesn't steal some of my medicine from my office 'kay"

"'Kay well I have to go to school,bye mom,bye dad" Sterling kissed her parents and left

* * *

Sterling parked her car at the school parking lot as Koga parked his motorcycle by her

"Hey Sterling what up" Koga asked while walking with her to the school entrance

"Not much,you"

"Same,but the pack is driving me nuts"!

"Same here" Jacob said walking with them "At least they can't read your mind"

"True" Koga said as he gave Inu Yasha,the school bad boy,an evil glare "I really hate him"

"Your not the only one" Hiten said as he walked through a crowed of girls

"Oooohh who are you guys talking about" Rose asked walking with Sango

"Okay people stop coming out of nowhere like this it's annoying"! Koga growled

"He has a point,so whats up with you guys" Sterling asked

"Well my brothers stealing hair now,I kinda feel bad for him,he's the bald and ugly one" Hiten said

"I saw Rose stalking my brother last night,she was looking through my brother's window" Sango said

"Kohaku"? Jake asked

"No you moron,Bankotsu"

"Well he's hot"! Rose said with a huge smile

"Well lets go Koga,we have to get to class" Sterling said grabbing his arm

"Yay can't wait" Koga said sarcastically

* * *

Sterling and Koga got to class as the bell rang

" get to your seats"! their teacher yelled

"Sorry pain in the ass" Koga said making Sterling giggle

"Im sorry did I miss somthing"? the teacher asked

"No"

"Good"

Sterling sat at her seat as she felt Inu Yasha glare at her from behind "...Great"

_Info: Sterling has light brown hair that reaches her butt and she also has greenish eyes_

I REDID THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE THE FIRST ONE REALLY ALSO REPLACING THE 2ND IF THIS ONE SUCKED TO BUT IT GETS BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA OR TWILIGHT

Sterling hated her first period class just because of Inu she could have started the conversation so they could be friends but, it's not like she hasn't tried ever she says something nice to him, Inu Yasha always screams at her and calls her a tried to ignore Inu Yasha and started her work but Inu Yasha started making the most annoying clicking sound with his pen *_click,click,click,click_*.Sterling turned around to face Inu Yasha and saw his golden eyes meet with hers but he quickly looked at his paper like he was 'working'. *_click,click,click*_

"Inu Yasha"? Sterling said softly

Inu Yasha looked at Sterling like he couldn't care less "Piss off bitch"

"Now,now Inu Yasha thats not how you treat a beautiful lady" Miroku said as he walked over to them

"Miroku,your not in this class" Sterling said

"Well I got in trouble, my regular math teacher,, she got replaced with this really hot french chick and she kept on giving me this look like-"

"Okay thank-you I don't want to know more"

"Miroku get the fuck away from me" Inu Yasha said pissed off

"Chill out bro Im just going to give Sterling something" Miroku handed Sterling a pink paper

"Perdlemu-Ademwa"? Sterling read slowly

"Its the coolest night club in Tokyo" Miroku leaned in closer to Sterling "And their letting high-schoolers get in for free"

"Miroku I thought you said you weren't going to tell this to ugly party poopers"! Inu Yasha yelled as Koga walked over to Sterling

"Hey Sterling what cha talking about"? Koga asked as she handed him the grinned as he read the paper "Awsome free alcohol,Sterling we have to go"!

Sterling gave Koga a warm smile "Is partying and alcohol how your going to except the fact that your fathers dead"?

Koga shrugged "Eh,he was a little fucker he could have went to hell"

"Well if you guys are going at least bring the whole gang" Miroku looked at Sterling "And you my dear make sure you wear something pretty"

*RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG*

"Yay I can finally get away from this ugly bitch" Inu Yasha said as Koga growled

"Shut up mutt the only ugly one is you"!

"What ever flea bag" Inu Yasha walked off with Miroku trailing behind

* * *

Sterling and Koga were looking at Rose and Sango doing their push-ups like little fagits

"Can you guys go faster,you've been doing these for five minute and you've only done 11"! Koga yelled

"You know what,I quit"! Sango said as she sat besides Koga cross-legged

"Man I hate P.E."! Rose said looking at her nails "At least I didn't break a nail"

Koga rolled his eyes "So are you guys comeing or what"?

"If Bankotsu's coming then yes" Rose looked at Sango

"Yes he's coming" Sango noticed Sterling feeling sick "Im coming but are you Ster"?

Sterling smiled "You should already know the answer,no"

"Why not"

Koga turned his head towards Sterling "Because she hasn't got a bad bone in her,besides she's to 'holy' to go partying at a night club"

"Well what if I do come" Sterling Said getting mad

"That'll never happen"

"Fine" Sterling got up and started walking to the locker rooms

"Hey were are you going"?

"To change,class is over"

"Nice Koga,nice" Sango said as she helped Rose get up

"What I say"?

* * *

Koga looked around and saw Sterling sitting by Hiten "Hey"

Sterling looked at Koga and looked away

"Come on Ster,dont give me the cold shoulder"

"Well Im sorry but,an I really that predictable"?

"Yes" Hiten answerd

Sterling looked at Hiten "Hiten you don't even know what we're talking about"

"Yes I do,your mad at Koga because he said something about knowing that your not coming to the night club"

"Your coming to"! Koga said as he touched knuckles with him

"I am that predictable" Sterling banged her head on her desk

"Yeah you are" Koga and Hiten said at the same time

Sterling lifted her head and smiled "Im coming"

"What,you are"?! Hiten almost yelled

"Really" Koga asked smirking cockily

Sterling smirked at both of them "Bring it on"!

HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER.


End file.
